rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dandelo Slobad
thumb|286px Hintergrund Dandelo wuchs in einer wohlständigen Gremlin-Kleinfamilie in Dunwich auf, einer der Großstädte des Untergrundes. Seine Mutter starb wenige Jahre nach seiner Geburt an einer unheilbaren Krankheit. Sein Vater, Finzo Slobad, war der Leiter von "Slobad Energien", einem Unternehmen, das Energiequellen für große Fabriken und Forschungszentren produzierte, und dadurch auch gelegentlich in Konflikte einiger Großkonzerne involviert war. Von Dandelo und seiner Schwester Lizma wurde erwartet, dass sie entweder in das Familienunternehmen einstiegen und später führten, oder eine hohe Stellung in einem Großkonzern einnahmen. Sowohl Dandelo als auch Lizma waren schon früh talentiert im Umgang mit Maschinen und auch sehr wissbegierig und experimentierfreudig. Dandelo aber interessierte sich immer mehr für die Verbindung von Technik und Medizin. Er strebte an, mit seinen Geräten andere Heilmethoden zu entwickeln, damit niemand mehr wie seine Mutter an unberechenbaren Krankheiten sterben musste. Gegen den Willen seines Vaters lies er sich zu einem Arzt ausbilden, bis er schließlich der Assistent des sehr berühmten zwergischen Arztes Honk Baldwin wurde. Bei ihm lernte er nicht nur die Anatomie der Humanoiden verstehen, sondern auch die Grundlagen der modernen Alchemie, um Heiltränke zu brauen und Gifte zu identifizieren. Schließlich wurden Honk und Dandelo mit einem Patienten konfrontiert, der Dandelos Leben in eine neue Richtung lenken würde. Der Patient hatte in seiner Fabrik einen Unfall gehabt, der sein linkes Bein verstümmelt hatte. Sie entfernten das Bein und Baldwin wollte die Wunde schließen, doch Dandelo hatte noch eine weitere Idee. Er konnte Baldwin davon überzeugen, dass er dem Unfall-Opfer ein neues Bein bauen konnte. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm. Er konnte eine effektive Prothese entwickeln, durch die das Unfall-Opfer wieder gehen konnte. Viele wurden darauf Aufmerksam und schon bald bekam Dandelo Anfragen aus anderen Städten, ob er als Kriegsdoktor zu einem hohen Lohn helfen wollte. Sein Vater sah nun ein, dass Dandelos Verbindung von Medizin und Technik ein gutes Geschäft sein könnte. Ab sofort unterstützte er seinen Sohn wieder, und befürwortete Dandelos Entscheidung, sich in einer anderen konfliktreicheren Stadt als Spezialist für Prothesen einen großen Namen zu machen. In Innsmouth, einer unterirdischen Minenstadt der Zwerge, wurden die Bewohner regelmäßig von Kreaturen angegriffen, die durch die Arbeit in den Minen ihre Lebensräume verloren oder gestört wurden. Dandelo zog in diese Stadt um die vielen Verletzten zu versorgen, und somit seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Dort angekommen hatte er auch viel zu tun. Vor allem Wächter und Sicherheits-Soldaten wurden regelmäßig verwundet und gelegentlich verloren sie sogar Gliedmaßen. Dandelo wurde in der Herstellung technischer Prothesen immer geschickter. Er ging bald sogar auf die Wünsche seiner Patienten ein, in die künstlichen Gliedmaßen Waffen und magische Besonderheiten einzubauen. Dandelo stellte Kontakt zu Magietechnikern her, um seine Prothesen noch einzigartiger zu machen. Er selber hatte eine gewisse Affinität zur Magie, vermutlich weil seine eigene Mutter einst eine Magierin gewesen war, und schließlich befreundete er sich mit Elysia Kupfer an, einer Zwergin, die in der Elementarmagie sehr bewand war. Seine Freundschaft zu Ely wuchs weiter, bis das was er von ihr lernte, eher als Ausrede funktionierte, um sie zu treffen: Er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Auch wenn er typisch für einen Gremlin kaum Charme hatte, schaffte er es seine Angebetete davon zu überzeugen, dass er für sie über Leichen gehen würde. Elysia liebte seine Gutmütigkeit und seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn, und so wurden sie bald ein Paar. Von da an führte Dandelo ein erfülltes Leben mit seiner großen Liebe und mit wissenschaftlichem Erfolg - doch seine Phase des Glücks sollte nicht lange anhalten. In Innsmouth mengten sich zunehmend Gewaltakte, in denen seine Prothesen involviert waren. Seine ehemaligen Patienten missbrauchten die Macht ihrer künstlichen Körperteile, um ihre Rivalen zu unterwerfen und ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Ely merkte noch vor Dandelo, dass sich die Stadt allmählich zu einem Krisengebiet entwickelte. Sie wollte ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, doch er war ganz in seine Arbeit versessen und glaubte an die Vernunft seiner Patienten. Ein großer Fehler. Um diese Zeit starb auch sein Vater Finzo Slobad bei der Explosion eines Energiekerns in seiner Fabrik. Dandelo hatte ihn Jahre lang nicht gesehen, und nun war es zu spät. Finzo vermachte Lizma sein Unternehmen und Dandelo seine größte Entwicklung: das Perpetuum Arcana, eine einzigartige kleine aber mächtige arkane Energiequelle. Zurück in musste Dandelo schließlich einsehen, dass er die Stadt nicht verbessert, sondern zu einem noch gefährlicheren Ort gemacht hatte. Die meisten Bewohner bestanden zu mindestens einem Viertel ihres Körpers aus Magitechs. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass sich viele Bewohner selbst verstümmelt hatten, um neue Prothesen zu benötigen. Dandelo hatte aus der Minenstadt eine Metropole der Cyborgs geschaffen. Er stellte seine Arbeit in der Stadt sofort ein, doch es war bereits zu spät. Elysia und er wollten die Stadt schnell verlassen, gerieten dadurch aber ins Fadenkreuz der Einwohner, die mittlerweile ihr Leben verfluchten. Sie gaben Dandelo die Schuld und stachelten sich soweit an, dass sie das Paar attackierten. In der tragischen Nacht, welche Dandelo nie vergessen wird, griffen dutzende Einwohner seine Behausung an, wo er mit Elysia lebte und auch sein Labor hatte. Die Cyborgs brannten alles nieder. Das Paar versuchte zu fliehen, doch einer der Angreifer traf seine geliebte Zwergen-Magierin mit einem Säuregeschoss, und löste innerhalb eines Augenblicks ihren halben Körper unterhalb ihres Kopfes auf. Sie war tot. Und Dandelo war der Schuldige. Mit ganzer Kraft griff er nach den Überresten seiner Frau und floh aus dem Haus, ehe es hinter ihm zusammenbrach. Dandelo stand unter Schock und kam erst einige Wochen später zu Bewusstsein. Er war nun ein Nomade. Elysia Kupfer war nicht mehr, außer ihr Gehirn. Irgendwie hatte Dandelo während seines Blackouts ihr Gehirn in einem Gefäß mit einer seltsamen Flüssigkeit konserviert, alles zusammengehalten durch das Perpetuum Arcana seines Vaters. Es war für sie also noch nicht zu spät. Dandelo konnte sie noch retten, indem er ihr einen neuen Körper baute. Sein absolutes Meisterwerk. Doch für niemanden sonst würde Dandelo mehr Prothesen anfertigen. Die Humanoiden waren schwach. Sie waren unwürdig, über die Maschinen zu verfügen. Aber andersrum? Immer stärker wurden Dandelos Gedanken, dass die Maschinen das Fleisch kontrollieren sollten. Maschinen gespeist von Fleisch, Knochen und Blut. Dandelo wurde ein Technokrot. Er schrieb seiner Schwester, dass er noch am Leben war, kehrte jedoch nicht in seine Heimat zurück, sondern machte sich auf eine lange Reise nach seltenen Rohstoffen für den neuen Körper seiner Frau. Wer die mächtige Energiequelle haben wollte, würde ihm zunächst helfen müssen, seine große Liebe ins Leben zurückzuholen. Meta Meta LE male Gremlin Artificer Lvl. 2 ''' '''Init +2;' Senses' Perception +7 (+1 bei Traps, 1/Tag 2ter Versuch um Fallen aufzuspüren), Darkvision (120 ft.) DEFENSE AC 18, touch 13, flat-fooded 16 (DX +2, Size Mod. +1, Darkscale +1, +4 Armor) HP 15 (1d8 +1) Fort +1; Ref +7; Will -1 (+2 against poison, spells and spell-like abilities) OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., 20 ft. mit Grem-Garb Melee: Khopesh +3 (1d6); Peitsche +3 (1d2, Range 20 ft., disarm) Ranged: Meisterstück +5 Point Blank (1d10+1 +1PB) Energieart Säure; Netz +4 (ranged touch, entangled); Frost-Hellgun +4 (1d8 Eis, Ref SG 13, 1/2 Damage n. round, 19-20x2) Magietech-Casterlevel: 2 Magietech-SG: 15 Magietechs: Oer: Magie-Interferenz-Aufspürungs-Scop (Detect Magic), Toxin-Wert-Sensorik-Thermometer (Detect Poison), ausfahrbarer Dichtfaser-Lichtschutz 3.000-Sonnenschirm (Penumbra) 1er: Rutschweg-Boden-Polierer (Grease) Tinker: Useful Stuff Constructor STATISTICS Str. 12, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 18, Wis 8, Cha 8 B'ase '''A'ttack +1 (+1 Size); '''CMB +1, CMD 13 Feats: Point Blank Shot, Rapid Shot Traits: Necrotische Lösung (+1 Säureschaden), Familienhandwerk (+2 Repair) Skills: Appraise +10, Disable Device +6 (+1 Traps), Heal +3, Linguistics +8, Perception +7 (+1 Traps, 1/Tag 2ter Versuch Fallen aufzuspüren), Ride +5, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +7, Use Magical Device +3, Know. Arcana +8, Know. Dung. +8, Know. Nature +8, Know. Engin. +9, Know Local +8, Helltech +8, Repair +10 Languages: Grem, Undercommon, Common, Zwergisch, Goblin, Gnomisch SQ: Earthy Resistance, Darkscale, Feige Künste, Dubkingdom Dweller, Cave Familiar, Cavern Tongue, Darkvision, Lichtempfindlichkeit 1 Consti-Schaden/h, Lichtblindheit 1 Rund. -1 Rolls Equipment: Chain Shirt, Thing-Thinker Googles, Grem Garb Inventar: Abenteuerset, Köcher, Bolzen, Dietrich-Set, Bohrer, portable Werkbank und Alchemistenlabor, Bombard-Bug, Kletterset, 2x +2 Meister-Dietrichset, 2 Heiler-Kits, 2x leichte Wunden heilen (Poition) Rezepte: Bombard-Bug, Clockwork-Spider Magie 70%, Forschung/Technik 100% (Konstruktionspläne: Helltech), Glauben: 10%, Natur: 50% Magietech, Technocrot